Suicide
by rockerchild
Summary: Some Naruto Charaters Commit Suicide
1. Naruto

Chapter One: Naruto

He sat on his bed mumbling non-sense, tears were flowing from his eyes. He was in mourning, the Hokage died and the funeral ended only hours ago. Naruto felt a deep pain in his heart. He knew he had friends, but the Hokage was like a father to him. He could feel what sanity he had left, spilling like water from his finger tips.

He got up and slowly made his way to his dresser. Slowly he opened the top drawer, his kunai pouch was laying next to a scroll. With a tan hand he reached in to the pouch and hooked a finger to a kunai. It slid out, making a slight scratch mark on the wood of the drawer.

Just as slowly as before he walked back to his bed, dragging his feet. He dropped on to his knees, a foot away from his bed. He choked back a scream of frustration. He clenched the kunai, in an iron grip, and held it above his wrist. His tears were falling over the kunai and his wrist. He listened to each tear drop fall onto the floor. His eyes were flashing between the fire red of the demon fox, and his crystal blue ones.

His eyes relaxed one was red, the other blue. Eyelids drooping half way. Focusing on the corner of his wrist were the tip of the kunai hovered. Slowly he pierced his skin. A drop of blood began to form, he pressed deeper. The blood fell to the floor, another quickly following. Very slowly he dragged the blade across his skin. Getting deeper, then shallow, then deeper again. Blood was spilling from his wrist. His eyes were dull and dry, no more tears, no more pain, and no more ridicule.

He took the kunai and pierced his pale wrist again, just an inch under the first cut. He did the slow process again. More blood spilled to the floor. Soon that cut was finished, and before Naruto could start a third cut, he dropped the kunai and fell to the side. His eyes stared off into space, as if his painful life were passing by his eyes. Then finally just before he closed his eyes for the last time, he shed one last tear. Then let go.


	2. Sakura

Chapter Two: Sakura

Pink hair hung over beautiful blue eyes, that were smothered in tears. She was standing on the edge of a pond. Grey clouds hung above her head, threatening to spill the cold water that was cradled by each cloud.

Sakura looked up, her face mouth was slightly open, and her eyes were wide with all her emotions. Only days ago the hokage died, as well as Naruto. Sasuke left to seek Orochimaru for power.

Sakura focused chakra to the soles of her feet, and walked on the water. Til she reached the deepest part. Then she let the chakra go, making her fall into the water. But instead of floating back up she just kept sinking. Her eyes were focused on the blurred sky above.

She relaxed her muscles and let her arms flow upwards, as if she was being dragged to the bottom of the pond. When she felt the ground under her feet she let out the breath she had been holding. Soon everything went black, and she was dead. Right after her body slowly drifted along the loose ground.


	3. Hinata

Chapter Three: Hinata

She leaned against a dummy that was torn to shreds. her eyes were closed and tears were spilling out of her eyes. Images of her father flashed through her mind, he was always angry or disappointed in her. And Neji who always hated her for being weaker and for being part of the main branch. She chocked back a sob, and slide against the dummy and cried onto her knees. Slowly she pulled out a scroll and a pencil. She wrote a note on the scroll then closed it, she wrote her father's name on it. She got up and attached the scroll to the dummy and walked away.

She had been walking for hours when finally she reached a waterfall. She climbed some large boulders and sat down. Hinata felt Neji coming closer, or was it Hanabi. She couldn't tell. But either way she pull out a throwing needle and shoved an inch on it into her wrist then dragged it out. Soon her vision blurred, and her lap was covered in blood. Then she fell from her place on the boulder and into the river. Were her body floated away.


	4. Important SO READ!

Hey guys I know its been awhile sense I last updated on my story...

Well I'm going to leave it up to you. You guys have to decide if I should just leave this story alone and start something new...or keep on going with this.

And for those of you that don't have an account send me an email titled 'suicide story', and tell me what you want.

So I'll give this til next month on the first Saturday.

SO SEND ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!!

Til then...


End file.
